SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn/Episode Guide
This is an episode guide for nearby. Season 1 After he X7 Superior Mode is defeated Malware, but he now gets an new outfit that just a beginning. Episode 1: Years Later!! Ben 23 is back, but something is new a present Bellwood to together with Rook, eventually now it to starts everything. Entired X-Loader Transfer: Ben 23 and Shoutmon is back are episode of S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn, after gets is Rook. Episode 2: Yuu is Beginning Is now beginning, are after Ben is fighting Dr. Animo, but seriously Yuu and Damemon has finally arrive that 1.5 SE is vehicle just going seat pounds. Entired X-Loader Transfer: Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid is the debut from S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn, who is partnered are Yuu. Transfer With X-Loader Trivia: But he Hyundai Sonata 2.0 was destroyed by Malware, but are Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (no Tyutyumon, after that same name is Damemon and Tuwarmon). Episode 3: Outdate Ben 23, Yuu, and Rook to gets her everything with Shoutmon and Damemon (although Alza and Myvi) just picked up, after with X-Loader to turned is that V-Genetic, with Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and the Omega Sword?! Entired X-Loader Transfer: Although he called as V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent is the debut from S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn, borrowing Alza S-Series. Episode 4: Resisted Alza's Unleashed: Part 1 Prevision Tagline: Resisted Perodua Alza's Unleashed: Part 1 - V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent is taking about with Alza 1.5 S and Myvi 1.5 SE to speaking with X-Loader. Episode 5: Resisted Alza's Unleashed: Part 2 Prevision Tagline: Resisted Perodua Alza's Unleashed: Part 2 - But he everyone that just holds it in phone, not yet to Paladin everything but been over the Fusion ''universe that makes him. Transfer With X-Loader Trivia (Errors): When V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent is only left speaked about said "Where got?" earlier from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed twice. Episode 6: Ben Goes Crazy and Stuff After a fight with Albedo, Ben gets knocked on the head and goes crazy! Now, he must face a kitty thing and go through an obstacle course in order to regain his intelligence and his sanity. Episode 7: Sided Galvan B Invasion Galvan B is being invaded again. But this time it's not the Highbreed, it's Malware! Episode 8: Useless Sixsix and Sevenseven attack Earth again, but the Hero Watch gets jammed and leaves Ben with useless aliens. Rook is kidnapped and Ben must use his useless aliens to save her. Episode 9: In Little From A Rival Malware invades Anur Phaetos, so Zs'Skayr asks his enemies Ben and Co. to help him. Episode 10: A Virus Has Been Detected Malware possess Ship to invade the Plumber's base in disguise, and when Ben and Yuu go to investigate. Episode 11: The Rival Key Malware goes after an ancient key device on Turest. Ben and Yuu try to beat him to it. Episode 12: Power Outed Ben and Yuu to uses X-Loader to gather with Shoutmon and Damemon and track down Malware to fight him. Transfer With X-Loader Trivia: An X-Loader with transparent V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, Yuu to try it evolves with Tuwarmon and fights Malware away. Season 2 ''Malware is escapes away, but he Paladin was something wrong for eventually Ben and Yuu. Episode 13 & 14: SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn - Alza's Unleashed Returns (Special Parts) Prevision Tagline: Perodua Alza's Unleashed Returns - But is Malware to merge Ship possessed with armor, but he doesn't Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid and rages him. Crossover: SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn-Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed - Galvanic Troll Just after like a same with S-Series Fusion Reborn and Noah 10 again. Episode 16: TBA